


Siluetas

by dazagy



Series: Sempiterno [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pero se compensa con fluff jejejee, marvel AU, tiene un poco de angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazagy/pseuds/dazagy
Summary: Tras la repentina muerte de los padres de Rogers en una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D, el pequeño quedó bajo la tutela de la Agente Carter. Durante su estadía con la tía Peggy, conoce a Tony Stark, con el que tendría una relación amistosa, pero difícil...Primera parte de Sempiterno.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Sempiterno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. El inicio

La casa estaba llena de gente.

Gente que iba a dar sus condolencias por la reciente muerte del matrimonio Rogers, quienes murieron tras un accidente en una misión para S.H.I.E.L.D. El pequeño Steve Rogers, en medio de la gran sala, yacía desconsolado entre los ataúdes de sus padres, aferrándose al abrazo de Margaret Carter para que nadie tuviera lástima de él... Había perdido a las únicas personas que podía llamar familia a la edad de 14 años.

La gran puerta de madera se abrió y entraron Howard y Maria Stark, acompañados de su único hijo, Anthony Edward Stark. La pareja se abrió paso entre el tumulto y se dirigieron hacia el joven rubio.

-Hola cielo...- Dijo Maria Stark en casi un susurro. -Lo sentimos mucho...-Tocándole el hombro delicadamente a Steve.

-Hijo- Continuó Howard- Lamentamos mucho la pérdida de tus padres. Aparte de ser excelentes agentes, eran grandiosas personas. Nunca olvidaré la ayuda que me ofrecieron en momentos difíciles y la gran amistad que nos brindaron.- Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Steve volteara, pero él seguía en los brazos de Peggy, y prosiguió- Por eso, la familia Stark, lo menos que puede hacer, es estar ahí para ti en lo que necesites.

-No dudes ni por un segundo en llamarnos si necesitas algo, ¿sí?- Agregó Maria.

-...-Steve despegó la cara del cuerpo de la agente Carter y al fin pudo ver a la familia. Eran como sacados de una revista: la mujer, rubia y de mirada amable contrastaba mucho con el del hombre, el cual poseía un expresión seria, y luego se topó con la mirada del niño, quien se sobresalto ante el contacto visual.- M-Mu--Muchas gracias, señor y señora Stark.

Acto seguido, Howard le da un leve empujón a Tony para que dijera algo. El joven Stark no sabía que decirle: ¿Lo lamento? Bah, de seguro ya lo había escuchado quinientas veces... ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! Al ver que su padre se desesperaba un poco, optó por decir:

-Deberías venir a mi casa a cenar algún día. Digo, si quieres...

Steve, un poco sorprendido y confundido ante la repentina invitación, asintió.

-Steve, ¿Por qué no vas con Tony a la cocina? Debes estar hambriento, querido. No haz comido nada desde ayer. Vayan en lo que yo hablo con el matrimonio Stark.- Dijo Peggy, quien sacó dinero de su bolso y se lo tendió al joven.

Después de ver que los niños se hayan ido, el señor Stark preguntó:

-¿Qué va a pasar con él, Margaret?

-No sabemos... Una opción es el orfanato, pero se me hace algo muy cruel dejarlo ahí después de todo lo que sus padres hicieron. Estoy segura que Sarah y Joseph jamás me lo perdonarían.

-Que se quede con nosotros. No hay ningún problema, ¿Verdad, cielo?

-No lo sé, Howard. No es que no lo quiera, pero me preocupa Tony. No quiero que se comporte mal con él... Últimamente ha sido muy grosero con todos, incluso con Jarvis...

-Creo que no tengo otra opción... Lo adoptaré.

-¿Estás segura?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los Stark

-¿No me creen capaz?

-¡Claro que sí! Solo es que nunca te imaginé como madre...

-¿Por qué, Stark? ¿Por ser un poco mala?

-Lo que Howard quiso decir es que nunca mencionas el querer tener una familia, Peggy. Pero no dudo que harás un excelente trabajo con el muchacho. De todos modos, cuentas con nosotros. Te apoyaremos con lo que sea.

-Muchas gracias Maria, te lo agradezco mucho.

Mientras tanto, Tony y Steve estaban en la barra de la cocina, preparándose un sandwich. Ninguno sabía que decir, por lo cual todo estaba en silencio. Cansado de la calma, el joven Stark dijo:

-Está bueno el sandwich, ¿no?

-...Supongo...- Dijo Steve masticando un pequeño pedazo. La verdad no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de nada.

El intento de Tony por hacer una conversación eran nulo. "Agh, pero que incómodo", pensaba el joven Stark. Una voz en su cabeza agregó "Bueno, ¿tú estás idiota o qué? No va ha estar hablando como perico tras la muerte de sus papás, tarado". Pues sí, tiene razón y prosiguió a terminar su sandwich.

Salvado por la campana, los adultos llegaron para despedirse de Steve y recordarle una vez más que si necesitaba un favor, no se lo negarían.

-¡Nos vemos pronto!- Dijo Tony después de despedirse.

En el entierro, Steve lloró las últimas lágrimas que saldrían de sus ojos por un largo tiempo.


	2. La noticia

-¿Quieres que viva contigo?

Steve Rogers no se lo podía creer. Margaret Carter, la mismísima agente Carter, la mujer más temida en S.H.I.E.L.D (por no decir "todo el mundo"), ¿Quería adoptarlo? Era muy temprano para bromas.

-¿Por qué nadie me toma en serio? ¡Claro, Steve! Tu papá y yo éramos como hermanos, así que nada de señorita Carter o agente, llámame tía Peggy- Dijo aquello con una gran sonrisa, que el joven Rogers se ruborizó un poco. ¿Después de todo, todavía podía llamarle a alguien "familia"?

-Muchas gracias, señ- Tía Peggy. En verdad, gracias. Y no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarla.

-Espero que te guste tu cuarto.

-Cualquier cosa que esta bóveda está bien para mí.

-Si... Lo siento por eso, pero tenía que arreglar los papeles de adopción y recibir la visita de la trabajadora social y blah blah blah.

Y se rieron. Era un poco de felicidad en el triste capítulo en la vida de Steve Rogers.


	3. Primer encuentro

Pasaron dos meses desde que Steve empezó a vivir con la tía Peggy y, para su sorpresa, era la mujer más divertida y amigable que ni de lejos aparentaba ser. Margaret se esforzaba al máximo para darle la mejor vida al niño, pero sabía que una con sus padres hubiera sido la mejor...

Después del funeral, Steve decidió continuar lo que quedaba del año escolar en casa, e iniciaría el ciclo en una nueva escuela cercana a su nuevo hogar. Desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano, acompañaba a su tía al trabajo. A veces le ayudaba con algunos archivos, algunos días solo esperaba a que diera la hora de irse, y otros estudiaba aún más para estar al nivel de sus nuevos compañeros (Aunque el pequeño Rogers estaba más avanzado que nada...).

Aún sentía la pérdida de sus padres, y ese vacío nunca se iba a ir, pero tenía la posibilidad de crear una nueva familia y seguir con su legado. Aprovecharía cada momento para honrarlos y se esforzaría al máximo para enorgullecerlos.

Un día, Tony Stark, con 12 años de edad, le suplicó a su padre que lo llevara al trabajo con él, para aprender sobre su futuro empleo y el importante papel que tenían las industrias Stark en el mundo. Pero esa no era la única razón del pequeño: no podía dejar de lado el enorme aburrimiento que sentía en la gran mansión, y gracias al castigo que recibió al comprar reactores ilegales por internet, no tenía acceso a nada, ni siquiera para comunicarse con sus amigos.

Así que esa mañana, Howard decidió llevarlo consigo al cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D y enseñarle un poco su rutina. Pero para la mala suerte del pequeño, su padre estuvo ocupado todo el día, ya que una misión importante se acercaba y todos los detalles tenían que estar perfectamente planeados. Sin embargo, para que la visita no fuera en vano, Howard lo dejó en el archivero y leyera todos los planos que quisiera, con la condición de dejarlos en su lugar y no arrugarlos, porque si no...

Mientras revisaba un prototipo de un tal "Quinjet", Tony no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado. Desde muy pequeño, se había fascinado por el mundo de la robótica gracias a los inventos de su padre, y la admiración que le tenía era inhumana. De grande, soñaba poder estar a la altura y ser la cabeza de la compañía. Así que el bebé Tony comenzó a hacer uso de su inteligencia desde muy pequeño: aprendió a hablar al año y, a los dos, ya se le podía entender claramente; comenzó a leer y escribir a los cuatro y, a los nueve, ya estaba casi listo para ir a la preparatoria.

Sorprendidos por su hijo superdotado, el matrimonio Stark decidió que lo mejor para él sería inscribirlo a las mejores escuelas del país. Hasta que hace unos años, Tony tomó la decisión de seguir sus estudios en una escuela normal, ya que en aquellas instituciones no podía hacer amigos porque sus compañeros ya eran un poco mayores. Así que comenzó la secundaria en una escuela con un programa especial para niños como él. Ahí conoció a Pepper, Nat, Bruce, Rhodey y apenas el año pasado, a dos niños de intercambio de Noruega: Loki y Thor (nombres un tanto inusuales...).

Unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y, para su sorpresa, era nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers, el niño del funeral. "Eso sonó feo Tony... Perdón, el niño rubio".

-¿Quién anda ahí?

"¿Pero qué está haciendo?", se preguntó Tony, "¿Acaso piensa que soy un ladrón?"

-¡No te tengo miedo! Eh... -susurró Steve mientras buscaba un arma. Lo único que encontró fue una tapa de un bote de basura redonda y se la colocó en el brazo, simulando un escudo. -¡Estoy armado!

-¡Wow! Tranquilo fortachón. Soy yo, Tony. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? -dijo Tony saliendo del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Steve se destensó y suspiró. Que bueno que era él, porque no sabría que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido un ladrón de verdad, o peor aún, un espía. 

-Sí, pero creo que no nos presentaron adecuadamente. Soy Steve Rogers-. Y le tendió la mano.

-Anthony Edward Stark, pero llámame Tony-. Dándole un apretón de manos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo... Acompaño a la señ- Digo, a mi tía Peggy todos los días-. Dios, todavía no se acostumbraba al 100% a decirle tía...

-Oh, bueno. Yo estoy de visita. Mi papá me prometió enseñarme el lugar y todo lo que necesito saber para tomar su puesto algún día.

-Vaya. Y supongo que está ocupado...

-Sí... ¿Peggy también?-. Steve asintió- Bueno, ya es la hora del almuerzo, ¿Quieres comer conmigo?-. Steve volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza.

"Espero que no haya sándwiches", pensaron.

Ya en el comedor, los dos pidieron la comida del día: albóndigas acompañadas de puré de papa y guisantes. Steve agradeció a la cocinera, quien se convirtió en su amiga a lo largo de las semanas, y se fueron a sentar. Platicaron sobre cosas banales, como la escuela y sus hobbies. Tony trataba de no tocar temas delicados, pero a Steve no parecía preocuparle.

-En serio, me gusta recordarlos. Estoy bien-. Y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?- Tony se ruborizó un poco- Vio como el contrario asentía, así que dejó salir un suspiro.- Está bien. Pero por favor, dime si algo te incomoda.

-Claro. Por cierto, ¿A qué escuela vas?

-Midtown High- dijo el joven Strak, llevándose una albóndiga a la boca. 

-¿¡En serio?!- Steve saltó de su asiento y se puso de pie, mientras Tony se sobresaltó y tiró su bocado.- ¡Esa escuela es para genios!

-¿No me veo como uno?- dijo Tony, fingiendo indignación

-Nonnoononono, perdón si sonó así...

-¿Y tú?

-Igual...- Y se reincorporó a su asiento.

Tony empezó a soltar unas risitas que en cuestión de segundos se convirtieron en carcajadas. Al principio, Steve se sintió apenado, pero se le unió y se rieron como unos diez minutos sin parar. La cocinera se quedó intrigada, sorprendida de ver a Steve tan alegre. Normalmente era muy serio, pero muy educado y encantador. Le alegraba que pudiera tener un amigo con el cual compartir sus risas. Vio que los muchachos se acercaban para entregarle las bandejas y ambos dieron las gracias, a lo cual ella les dio el postre.

-No a todo el mundo se lo doy, así que disfrútenlo- Los dos se quedaron maravillados al ver los conos de helado: uno sabor vainilla y el otro de chocolate.

-¡Muchas gracias, Linda!-. Y salieron de la habitación.

Como Tony no tuvo oportunidad de recorrer las instalaciones, Steve se ofreció de guía, mientras le compartía el poco conocimiento que tenía de S.H.I.E.L.D., a lo cual Tony accedió. Así fue como pasaron el resto del día, juntos. Llegada la hora de regresar a sus respectivas "oficinas", los chicos se despidieron. Cuando ya estaban más de dos metros lejos, Tony recordó.

-¡Oye! ¡Steve!-. Este volteó y vio a Tony acercase.- No te se olvide nuestra cena. Lo prometiste.

-¡Ah, claro que no! Solo que pasaron muchas cosas en estos meses... Solo dime cuando y ahí estaré.

-Bien, entonces te veo la próxima semana, ¿te parece bien?- Dijo Tony con un tono más afirmativo que interrogativo.

Steve dejó soltar una risilla.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Stark.- Y se marchó en dirección al despacho de Peggy, dejando a Tony con una sonrisa en la boca.


	4. La cena

Tony salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su cuarto. Jarvis había escogido las prendas más formales que el joven Stark poseía, ya que éste le había ordenado (y cito) "Quiero lo mejor de lo mejor. Es un nuevo amigo, por el amor de Dios, Jarvis. ¡Tengo que causar una buena impresión!".

-Ya están sus prendas listas, señor- dijo el confidente del joven. -Espero que su cita vaya bien. Si se le ofrece algo, sólo toque la campana.

-Gracias, Jarvis. Ya puedes retirarte- dijo el joven un poco ruborizado ante el comentario. El mayordomo asintió. Tony esperó a que saliera y se sentó en la cama para vestirse. Al ponerse las prendas, sintió el tacto cálido en su piel. Aunque fuera verano, el frío por las lluvias se había asentado en la ciudad, trayendo un ambiente fresco en la gran mansión.

Cuando terminó de alistarse, Tony pensó en qué cosas podría hacer con Steve. ¿Qué clase de juegos de mesa le gustarán? ¿Por lo menos le gusta jugar? ¿Es más de leer? Trató de tranquilizarse y subió al ático para sacar diferentes juegos de mesa, como dominó, cartas, Monopoly, e inclusive pidió las llaves de la biblioteca (por si las moscas). Este encuentro debía ser perfecto si quería mantener la amistad con el rubio. Después de unas horas de arreglar su pieza (otra vez) y revisar su itinerario, Jarvis llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor, ya llegó el joven Rogers. ¿Le digo que suba?

Tony sintió emoción y pánico ante la llegada de su amigo. Examinó rápidamente la habitación para ver que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar y asintió.

-Que pase. Gracias.

En unos cuantos segundos, se escucharon los pasos y murmullos de Steve y Jarvis subir las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias, señor Jarvis - dijo Steve.

-Es un placer. Los dejo solos, con permiso.

Steve se quedó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, admirando el gigantesco cuarto de Tony. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un saco azul tejido, pantalones de mezclilla (un poco desteñidos) y unos tenis blancos. En la espalda, tenía una mochila azul con franjas rojas y blancas, parecidas a la bandera nacional. Al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, Tony dijo:

-Qué elegante vienes. -Steve se sobresaltó.

-Mira quien lo dice. ¿Te pusiste un traje sólo porque iba a venir? -Ahora Tony fue quien se sobresaltó.

-Pfft, esto es lo que uso todos los días. ¿Por qué sigues parado ahí?

-¡Ah! L-lo siento -Steve se masajeó la nuca- Es que estaba pensando en que tu casa es enorme... -. Ambos rieron y por fin el rubio entró. Durante un rato, platicaron sobre cosas banales, como lo que habían hecho ese día, el clima, lo poco que les queda de vacaciones y sus hobbies. Por ejemplo, Tony descubrió que a Rogers le encanta dibujar y siempre lleva consigo sus materiales.

-¿Por eso la mochila?

-Bueno, no es lo único que tengo aquí. -se la quitó de la espalda para empezar a sacar su contenido y colocarlo en la cama-. También tengo gas pimienta, un botiquín, mis llaves, comics, libros.

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Sí. No soy un ratón de biblioteca, pero lo disfruto. -Steve trataba de verse cool ante el joven Stark, pero la realidad era que amaba leer. Sus padres siempre le leían antes de dormir y compraban infinidad de historietas y libros de aventuras, pero también disfrutaba de los clásicos.

-Oh, es una lástima. Te iba a enseñar la biblioteca, pero como no eres un rat- Espera-. Tony vió los títulos de los comics e inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos-. ¿¡Te gusta X-Men?!

Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, Tony saltó de la cama y fue a su armario, sacó un baúl y lo arrastró hacia Steve. En su interior se encontraban todos los tomos, en perfectas condiciones, de los X-Men. Al ver la cara de asombro de Steve, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

-¿Genial, no?

-¡Esto es más que genial! Yo sólo tengo las últimas 5 ediciones -Steve estaba apunto de tocarlos, pero se detuvo.

-Podemos leerlos en lo que bajamos a cenar -dijo Tony -. Además, te puedes llevar los que quieras -. Steve le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento y tomó el primer cómic.

Una hora después, Jarvis tocó la puerta, anunciando que la cena estaba servida. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, platicaban sobre la trama y sus personajes favoritos y mejores escenas. Al llegar a la mesa, vio al matrimonio Stark sentado, cuando se percataron de su presencia, el joven hizo una reverencia.

-Señor y señora Stark, es un gusto volver a verlos. Gracias por invitarme a cenar.

-Hola cielo. No es necesaria tantas formalidades, sólo dime Mary -dijo cálidamente -¿Cómo están tú y Peggy?

Steve se enderezó y se sentó al lado de Tony, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante el acto del mayor. Steve lo pisó por debajo de la mesa, y soltó un gritito.

-Muy bien, señ- perdón. Mary. Tía Peggy está de maravilla, gracias por preguntar.

-Muchacho, me da gusto verte alegre -dijo Howard -. Espero que te guste la langosta.

Durante la cena, Steve se comportó de manera diplomática. Al ser espías, sus papás necesitaban saber todas las etiquetas habidas y por haber para mezclarse en sus misiones secretas, y eventualmente le enseñaron para cuando trabajara en la empresa. Por otro lado, Tony no era tan educado. Cuando platicaban, el joven Stark hablaba con la boca llena, ganándose un par de regaños por parte de su madre. Al terminar, Steve volvió a agradecer por la comida y estaba a punto de levantar la mesa, pero el matrimonio lo detuvo.

-Santo cielo, muchacho. Sí que eres todo un caballero -dijo el señor Stark -. A ver si aprendes algo de Steve, Anthony.

Tony rodó los ojos y se llevó al rubio a su cuarto.

-Uuuuuugh, perdón por eso.

-No te preocupes, Tony -Steve vió su reloj, que marcaba las 7:40 p.m. -. Oh, ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir.

-¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? -dijo Tony, viéndolo con carita angelical. Steve resopló y lo consideró por un momento, pero recordó que Peggy había sido muy estricta con la hora de llegada, y realmente no quería verla enojada. 

-Lo siento, Tony, pero tía Peggy dijo que tenía que regresar a las ocho -. Se puso a guardar todas las cosas que había sacado de su mochila, y Tony decidió ayudarlo. Steve estaba a punto de colocar en su lugar el baúl, pero Tony lo detuvo. Sacó los primeros 10 tomos y los metió a su mochila.

-Debe ser aburrida la oficina...

Steve sonrió.

-Un poco... Gracias.

Terminando de acomodar la habitación, Tony lo acompañó a la puerta.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos? -dijo María.

-Sí, no se preocupen. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

-No es nada, Steve. Vuelve cuando quieras, que esta es tu casa.

Steve volvió a agradecer y se despidió de Tony con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Bye, Tony. Espero que vayas a la oficina más seguido.

-Lo pensaré.

Steve rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su hogar, dejando a los Stark detrás. Cuando no pudieron verlo más, entraron a la casa. Con un pie en la gran escalera, la mamá de Tony carraspeó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Anthony? No creas que no me di cuenta de tu comportamiento. ¿Molestaste a Steve?

-No, mamá...

-¿Quieres que tenga una mala impresión de ti? -dijo Howard.

-No, papá...

-Entonces compórtate como un hombre educado, justo como se te ha enseñado.

-¿Ya me puedo ir a dormir?

Howard suspiró y María asintió. Por fin en su cuarto, Tony se quitó el traje y se puso su piyama. Dio un salto para aterrizar en su cama, pero algo chocó con su espalda. Se hizo a un lado y vio que era un cuaderno: el sketchbook de Steve. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, dudando en darle una hojeada o respetar la privacidad de su amigo. En un arranque de desesperación, sacudió el cuaderno y salió una hoja. Se sorprendió y la desdobló: era un poema.

-Por el amor de Dios, Steve. Estoy tratando de no ser metiche -. Volvió a doblar la hoja, pero dejó que la tentación lo sedujera. Volvió a abrirlo y leyó.

No hay más letra en las canciones,

vacías se encuentran las palabras.

Dentro hay más de mil rencores,

porque tú no me correspondes.

Tony quedó asombrado ante la habilidad de su amigo, pero su curiosidad aumentó al querer saber a quién se lo había dedicado. ¿A una joven de su otra escuela? ¿Un amor prohibido? ¿A su vecina? ¿Una novia? No lo sabía, y quería saberlo. La culpa llegó minutos después y se arrepintió de haberlo leído. Se sentía como un ladrón que acababa de asaltarla privacidad y confianza de su nuevo amigo. Metió el poema al cuaderno y lo colocó en su mesa de noche, apagó la luz y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo. Definitivamente, mañana tenía que devolvérselo.


	5. El poema

La cara de asombro de María y Howard Stark era inmensa al ver que su hijo se había levantado, arreglado su habitación, desayunado y alistado antes de las 7 a.m. para ir al trabajo con su papá.

-Hijo, ¿te sientes bien? -dijo María, un tanto preocupada.

-¡Claro, mamá! Me encuentro de maravilla- volteó a ver a su padre, quien fingía leer el periódico -. ¿Te puedes apurar, por favor? No quiero llegar tarde.

Tony se levantó, retiró su plato y lo lavó. Subió por la escaleras para arreglar su mochila. Los dos se quedaron callados viéndose fijamente, hasta que unas risas brotaron de sus labios.

-Espero que Steve no lo haya amenazado.

-¡Te dije que era una buena influencia, querida! Sus padres eran las personas más educadas que jamás haya conocido.

-Pues ojalá le dure el gusto a Tony. Mañana tiene clase de violín y ha sido muy grosero con su maestra.

El señor Stark se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se dirigió a la entrada para colocarse el saco. Volteó a las escaleras y se sobresaltó a ver a Tony sentado.

-¿Ya nos vamos? -preguntó con brillo en sus ojos. Howard asintió.

Abrió la puerta y ambos se subieron al carro. Durante el camino, Tony le preguntó a su papá sobre el Quinjet. "¿Esa cosa? Dudo mucho que salga como proyecto", pero él sabía que tenía potencial, así que le pidió si le podía regalar los planos, y su padre sólo asintió. De alguna manera, Tony quería demostrarle que era capaz de sacar a flote la compañía sin su ayuda.

Llegaron a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D y Peggy ya los estaba esperando con un sinfín de juntas para Howard. La agente se sorprendió al ver al pequeño heredero.

-¡Hola, Tony! ¿Vienes a ayudar a tu papá?

-Hola. Algo así... -buscó a Steve detrás de ella, pero no vio nada -. ¿Y Steve?

-Oh, bueno -se dirigió a Howard -. Creo que no vino a ayudarte... -Howard asintió, como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta que iba a dar su hijo -. Está en mi oficina, pero no se siente muy bien. Le duele un poco la cabeza.

-Gracias. Adiós, papá.

-Hey, espera un momento -. Howard lo agarró del gorro de la camisa -¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Por lo menos le pediste permiso a la agente Carter de estar en su oficina? No se te olvide que eres como cualquier otra persona aquí, Anthony.

-No quiero que estén en mi oficina -dijo Peggy honestamente -. Pero puedes ir por Steve para que se queden en la cafetería.

-Muchas gracias, agente Carter -dijo Tony. Volteó a ver a su papá y éste asintió. Ambos vieron como el joven se marchaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me alegra que Steve tenga con quien hablar -dijo Peggy.

-Igual, Peggy, igual -y comenzaron con su jornada laboral.

En el camino a la oficina, Tony se topó con varios agentes que lo saludaron con un gesto con la cabeza. Desde pequeño, cada día festivo, Howard lo llevaba para que conociera más su futuro ambiente laboral. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se quitó su mochila de la espalda y se la puso en frente. La abrió, sacó el cuaderno de Steve y verificó si el poema seguía ahí. Soltó un suspiro al ver sobresalir una hoja de la libreta y lo volvió a meter. Tocó la gran puerta de madera y dijo:

-Hola Steve. Soy yo.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y después de unos segundos, el rubio lo recibió.

-¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto es una inspección sorpresa, agente -dijo Tony, abriéndose paso para entrar a la oficina -. Me han informado que ha perdido algo en su última misión.

-¿Qué? -Steve cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se quedó pensando. Tony suspiró y sacó el sketchbook de su mochila, ondeandolo en su cara.

Steve se ruborizó y trató de quitárselo.

-¡Devuélvelo, Tony! ¡No es tuyo!

Forcejearon por un rato hasta que Tony tropezó con el sofá y ambos cayeron al piso. El poema voló por el aire, Steve lo vio y lo atrapó. Se incorporaron y Tony vio cómo su amigo estrujaba el papel y lo tiraba a la basura.

-No lo leíste, ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera abrí la libreta -mintió Tony.

Steve dejó que un suspiro cansado saliera de sus labios y Tony juró que le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Vamos a la cafetería. Escuché que habrá sandwiches -dijo Rogers con una sonrisa irónica.

La oficina estaba a dos minutos del comedor, pero para Tony parecía una eternidad ese tramo. Ambos iban en un silencio tan incómodo, que el joven Stark empezó a tararear.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

-¿Eh? Ah, Back in Black de AC DC

-Oh.

Y otra vez silencio. Lo bueno que ya estaban a dos pasos de la cafeteria. Tony pidió puré de papa y Steve el platillo completo. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la caja, frente a frente. El lugar estaba vacío por la hora, apenas eran las 8 a.m. Comieron en silencio hasta que Tony dejó salir un ruido de frustración.

-¿Ya me vas a decir para quién era?

-¡Entonces sí lo leíste!

-Claro que lo hice, Steve. Y déjame decirte, que eres muy bueno. Si ella no lo puede ver, se lo pierde.

Las mejillas del aludido se tornaron de un leve color carmesí ante el comentario. Tony se llevó un bocado de puré a la boca.

-¿Entonces?

-No era para nadie en específico...

-¿Seguro? Porque puedo guardar un secreto -Tony guiñó.

-De verdad. A veces escribo cosas sin sentido para personas que no existen.

-Pues tal vez un día te sirvan.

-Tal vez.

Ambos se rieron.

-Oye, traje mi walkman por si quieres escuchar más de esa banda.

-Me parece bien -sonrió Steve.

Su día consistió en comer, escuchar música y pasear por el enorme recinto. Quienes los veían pasar, se quedaban extrañados y enternecidos por los jóvenes amigos. Era extraño ver a dos niños en un lugar lleno de adultos. Tony le pidió a Steve que lo acompañara a recoger los planos del Quinjet, y este accedió. Stark se pasó horas intentando explicarle sobre cómo funcionaba, las piezas que necesitaba, la maquinaria que debía comprar... Pero el rubio no entendió absolutamente nada, por más atención que le ponía. De vez en cuando se perdía y miraba a Tony, y le pareció fascinante la chispa que saltaba de sus ojos al hablar de las cosas que le apasionaban. Después de la lección, volvieron a la cafetería a la hora de la comida.

-¿Puedo ver tus dibujos? -preguntó Tony mientras esperaban en la fila.

-Mmmm, no. No soy muy bueno.

La señorita de la cafetería les dedicó una sonrisa al verlos y les tomó su orden. Esperaron en la barra y con las bandejas en las manos, se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la multitud.

-No me voy a reír.

-Debes de aprender a respetar cuando alguien te dice que no, Tony.

Stark rodó los ojos. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que le decían eso.

-Ugh, no puedo esperar para ver a Bruce de nuevo.

-¿Cómo son tus amigos? -preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Supongo que mejores que yo -dijo Tony un tanto dolido por el comentario pasado -. Está Rhodey, mi mejor amigo. Es de las personas más responsables que conozco. Bruce, que es un nerd igual que yo, pero menos arrogante. Pepper que es como la mamá del grupo. La conozco desde que uso panales. Nat da mucho miedo, pero es una buena persona -Tony se rió -. Y si pensabas que era insoportable, Loki es peor.

-Suenan geniales. Espero caerles bien -dijo Steve tomando un poco de refresco.

-Estarás bien. No hay muchos alumnos, así que no será difícil encontrar amigos.

-Gracias, Tony. Por todo -se levantó de su asiento y sorprendió Stark con un abrazo. Este se quedó congelado por una milésima de segundo y le devolvió el gesto. Ambos se incorporaron y se sonrieron un tanto incómodos.

-Perdón -dijo Steve regresando a su lugar.

-No te preocupes...

Terminaron su comida y salieron del lugar abarrotado de agentes hambrientos. Cuando dio la hora de regresar a casa, se separaron en aquel pasillo que dividía el camino a sus respectivas oficinas.

-Adiós, Tony.

-Bye, Steve.

Y se alejaron, sintiendo una extraña calidez en sus pechos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es que soy un asco para continuar fanfics. Pero aquí está :D Espero que les guste <3


End file.
